


Downpour

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: It's far from the perfect moment. But it's true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story.

   She's in love with him.   
    They're knee deep in the mud and the muck on some ugly, depressing little moon whose name she forgot with never ending rain that comes down in sheets that nearly knocks them off their feet. It's been days since they'd seen the sun. Jyn is cold, cold to her bones. She's tired and angry and so damned cold she can barely stand it. They made a makeshift shelter out of the bombed out ruins of what she thinks used to be a government office.  
     They're stuck there in the mud and the muck and rain until Bodhi and Kay can get the transport through the eye of the storm sometime tomorrow to finally pick them up. Hopefully. Across from her Baze and Chirrut are somehow asleep, pressed so close together it's a wonder she can tell where one ends and the other begins. Chirrut's head rested on Baze's shoulder while he rested his cheek atop the other's head. Their arms are linked together, fingers laced tightly together.   
    They looked peaceful. In spite of everything: the rain and the mud and the cold and the misery they were peaceful. Jyn can't remember the last time she felt peaceful. Cassian is sitting beside her, leaning back against the wall marred by blaster fire with his eyes closed though she can tell he isn't sleeping either. Jyn laid back against the wall mirroring his position and wrapping her arms pathetically around herself in a poor and very unsuccessful attempt to keep the chill away.   
    She decided she'd sell her soul to get the rain to stop. Out of the corner of her eye, Jyn sees Cassian move slightly, shrugging out of his coat. He takes his bulky coat and wraps it around her shoulders. It's soft and so wonderfully warm that she immediately bundles it around herself and lets it swallow her up before it occurs to her that she should probably at least pretend to be polite and turn it down because he's got to be as cold as she is. Jyn makes a move to shrug it off (rather unwillingly) but Cassian shook his head, smiling faintly.   
    She loved his smile. He didn't do it nearly enough in her opinion. "Keep it, you're freezing," he said, settling back against the wall. "And you're not?" she countered. He started to say something but the words died on his lips and he smiled softly instead.   
    They'd never talked about it. That moment on the beach when they had held each other close in what they thought were their final moments. If things had changed between them, if they were kinder to each other and touched each other a little more freely they didn't mention it. "Keep it," he said again. She wondered what he'd wanted to say instead.   
     As much as she'd like to be selfish and stay wrapped up in his heavy coat that was warm and soft and smelled comfortingly like him, Jyn looked at him beside her, his only remaining protection against the chill and rain his usual brown jacket and finds that she can't. "Don't be an idiot it's freezing," she said, not sounding nearly as snappish as she'd hoped. His smile was almost playful. "I know, that's why I gave it to you," he said jokingly.  
     Jyn rolled her eyes. "Come here," she said, sounding more reluctant than she actually felt, opening her arms to him. Cassian stared at her in confusion for several moments before his face burst into a wide smile. The moment he was within reach, Jyn pressed herself into Cassian's arms, hugging herself close. He was warm, well, warmer than she was anyway.  
     Jyn clung to him more than a little desperately, relishing in the warmth and the feeling of having him so close. Cassian hugged her tight, wrapping her in his arms and holding her against his chest. Jyn sank into him, wrapping the open coat around them both. She laid her head against his chest, letting the comforting weight of his arms around her and the rhythm of his heartbeat lull her. Jyn felt him rest his cheek atop her head while one of his hands smoothed over her back.   
    I love him, she thinks in that moment as Cassian gathers her close. I'm in love with him, she thinks as she tucked her head beneath his chin. They shouldn't have survived but they did. And world kept spinning. The war wasn't over.  
   But they were still here.   
   Bodhi was still here.   
   Kay was still here.   
   Baze and Chirrut were still here.   
   Cassian was still here.   
   Jyn was still here.   
   They were still here.  
   They were muddy and cold and miserable, battered and bruised. Tired but not beaten. Jyn tighten her arms around Cassian and he returned the gesture avidly. They were still here. They were still here and they were together.   
   "I love you," she said softly. It's far from the perfect moment but it's the truth. She loved him when they'd clung to each other on that turbo lift. She loved him on that beach when she thought they were both going to die. And she loved him now.   
    They were smashed up and broken but they had each other and their smashed pieces fit together into something beautiful. Cassian drew back slightly though he didn't quite let her go, staring at her in hopeful surprise. Jyn smiled softly up at him, reaching up to smooth the hair back from his face. For several long moments they sat in silence broken only by the sleeting rain hammering on the shell of their temporary shelter. And then Cassian smiled, brighter and wider than she had ever seen him smile.   
    He pulled her back against him so suddenly he nearly knocked the air out of her lungs. Jyn laughed, wrapping her arms around Cassian's neck and returning the embrace avidly. "I love you too," Cassian whispered against her throat. If his voice was a little thicker than usual Jyn pretended not to notice just as he pretended not to notice the wetness gathering on his shoulder where her face was pressed.   
   She loves him.  
   They're knee deep in the mud and the muck on some ugly, depressing little moon whose name she forgot with never ending rain that comes down in sheets that nearly knocks them off their feet and she loves him.  
   And he loves her back. 


End file.
